


❄️ A Unbearably Cold Day ❄️ A Demus Shortfic ❄️

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Day, Familial DLAMP, Family, Fluff, Getting Hit In The Eye With A Snowball, Janmus, M/M, Platonic DLAMP - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Remus Says Kinky, Screaming, Set in the mindscape, Snow, Snowman, Using Full Names To Threaten Someone, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Come on Dee-Dee it's great out here!"The Family of the Light and the Dark Sides have decided to visit the Mindscape and making it snow. Deceit is greatly affected by the temperature due to his snake side and hides himself away in his cabin while the others play. Remus wants his boyfriend to enjoy the day and hijinks ensue...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 29





	❄️ A Unbearably Cold Day ❄️ A Demus Shortfic ❄️

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Using Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make you Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 200 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,112 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 44 Seconds

" Come on Dee-Dee it's great out here!"

"No, it's not, I'm cold-blooded I'll die out there!" Deceit complained, hiding inside of his wooden cabin in the Mindscape. He was yelling at Remus who was on the other side of the window as Deceit rested on his chair. " My breed is not meant to suffer in extreme temperatures, no amount of clothing can save me!" Deceit whined as he pulled more blankets around him. 

"If you're not going to come out here, I'll bring the fun to you!" Remus said as he bent down and rolled the snow on his hands. Virgil was giggling at him as Roman was making finishing touches to his Snowman. After Remus had prepared his large snowballs, he turned to Deceit's window. He throws a snowball at the window but instead of hitting the glass screen, it entered inside the cabin and hit Deceit right in the eye. Exactly on his scaly side.

A large scream filled the mindscape with Virgil covering his ears in shock.

" Remus Creativity Sanders! Once I find you, I'll hang your body onto the wall!" The Deceitful Side screeched.

" Kinky," Remus chuckled as Deceit hissed angrily at him from the window.


End file.
